Ties, Restricted Sections, and Ravenclaws
by TotallyUnlitteralProductions
Summary: It's too bloody hot. Draco sneaks into the restricted section, finds a girl who wants to know a bit more on something he's an expert at, and then turns up the heat even more. (WARNING, HOT, AND SO LEMONY)


**Ties, Restricted Sections, and Ravenclaws**

**WARNING. LEMONS. Have fun! I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Bethany.**

Draco Malfoy was fiddling with his tie, which was untied and hanging loosely around his neck. His shirt was untucked, which was uncharacteristic of him. But today was just so hot out, he couldn't help it. A few buttons were undone, and his white blond hair was rumpled. He had snuck into the Restricted Section, the only place where he actually knew all of the books.

But what had shocked him was the girl who was in there, looking high and low.

"Hey," he said, and the girl jumped and turned around. She was a Ravenclaw, as her tie and unbuttoned cardigan indicated. Her eyes were an amber color, her hair dirty blond. Her skin was the color of golden sunrays in a sunset, and she was taller than most girls. She would probably be only a few inches shorter than himself.

"Didn't mean to startle you," he said.

She shrugged and went back to what she was doing. Draco walked behind her and asked,"What's your name? I've never seen you around."

She said,"Bethany. I'm in the fifth year."

"Cool," he said,"I'm Draco Malfoy. Also a fifth year."

She stood up straight and looked him in the eye. "I hear your an intolerable git."

Draco looked offended. She looked upwards at a shelf of books and said,"I didn't come up with it. I just met you."

He shook it off and asked,"What are you looking for?"

"Two things," she said,"One for school, another for my own purposes."

"School first."

"I need to find 'Reverse the Curse' by F. U. Child."

Draco smiled and chuckled. "I always appreciated that authors' parents' sense of humor."

"So do I."

Draco, still smiling slightly, looked for the right shelf, Bethany right behind him. When he found it, he climbed up on a desk. He reached up, grabbing the book and yanking it out. Unfortunately, the force made him lose his balance and tumble backwards off the desk.

Bethany giggled, and helped him up. Draco grabbed on to some part of her body and let himself be heaved up. Neither of them realized that he had cupped her left breast until they were up. They stared at the contact until Draco ripped his hand away and they both looked to opposite sides.

"Erm, well, I guess that makes a bridge to the other thing I needed," Bethany said.

"What?" Draco asked, snapping his face back to hers, his face flushed red in embarrassment.

Was it just him, or did the room seem to get hotter all the sudden?

"I was looking for a book on sex," she whispered, her face becoming red like his.  
"Nothing specific."

Draco shoved her against a shelf, whispering into her ear,"Did anyone ever tell you I'm the Slytherin Sex God? Did you ever overhear it?"

"No, my house tends to not gossip outside of our own matters."

"Well," He said, looking her straight in the eye,"Looks like your about to get a tutorial."

Bethany's amber eyes widened as Draco's grey ones darkened with lust.

"Um, please no?" She said, but her body had forced her to push herself against him.

"Looks like your body is saying otherwise," Draco breathed huskily into her ear.

"Oh, fucking screw it. Fuck me if you want," she said, giving up.

Draco's eyes widened. "Woah, talk about a dirty mouth!"

Bethany's eyes had darkened now, and she was giving a seductive smirk. "You have no idea."

Draco mirrored her smirk and caressed a hand over her thigh. She tangled her hand into his hair, and whispered,"As long as you promise to be gentle."

"Can't promise anything. But I'll try," Draco said, pulling Beth's cardigan off her.

"So," she said, fingering the buttons of Draco's shirt,"Always starts with undressing, eh?"

"Has to," He said, throwing her tie off of her.

She unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a muscular six-pack. She pulled it off him, and threw his tie into the pile of their clothes.

He worked quicker, unbuttoning her blouse one second, pulling it off her another. He looked at the skimpy midnight-blue bra she wore. He felt his pants get tighter, a bulge in his pants rising.

She noticed this and said, in a mock-student voice."Professor Malfoy, what shall we be learning today?"

Draco smirked and said,"Just basic sex Miss-?"

"Tallgoa."

"Miss Tallgoa. Now, do you know what's causing this to happen?" He pointed at his crotch.

"Arousal?" She suggested.

"Yes, ten points to Ravenclaw you little smartie! Now, what causes arousal?"

"I don't know sir."

"Oh, haven't been paying attention in class I see. Looks like I have to punish you then, and then I shall tell you," Draco said, stripping off her skirt. He unclasped her bra, and latched his lips to one of the mounds. She seemed to hold back a whimper, and then moaned as he bit the nipple. He sucked it hard, and then swirled his tongue around it. He changed to the other breast, and did the same thing. She was moaning out the entire time, holding onto the bookcase for support.

"See, that wasn't so bad, now, was it?" He asked, licking his lips.

She nodded, panting. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes and said,"Next sir?"

"Okay, I told you that I would tell you what arousal was caused by. So, it's basically a person of another gender getting close and touching the opposite genders privates. That's normal, at least. So, now, let's finish the job on me. Go ahead and strip my pants off."

She, with shaking hands, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She hesitated and then pulled them down. His underwear also seemed a little tight in her eyes, and he said,"Pull them down Miss Tallgoa. It's all apart of the lesson."

She grabbed the hem and pulled it down slowly, until it pooled at Draco's feet, until he stepped out of it and kicked his underwear and trousers to the side. He shoved her against the bookcase again. He felt through her underwear that she was soaked. He stripped it off of her, and she gasped at the feeling of his cock against her pussy.

Draco smirked at this and slipped a finger into her wetness. She gasped and held onto his shoulders, as he said, his voice dripping with lust,"Feel that? That's arousal right there for ya." He slipped his finger out slowly, watching her expression. She was trying to throw her head back, and she was clutching harder now. When he had finally gotten all the way out, he licked his finger. "Mmm god, you taste so good Miss Tallgoa."

She placed her head on his shoulder and moved her arms lower, towards his waist. She got a devilish idea. She saw his neck and took a little nip at it, and then sucked it. Draco moaned out of ecstasy, and rested his hands on her ass.

After she had successfully given him a hickey, she pulled away. Draco rubbed it, and their eyes met. He smirked and asked,"Want a different taste of me?"

She nodded, and he swapped their positions. She was confused, until he pushed her down onto her knees.

"Know what to do? This is a pop quiz," Draco said.

Bethany nodded and took his dick into her mouth. A small groan escaped his lips. Beth swirled her tongue around the head, and then went deeper as she progressed. Draco's moans got louder and louder. "Oh, Bethany!" He cried when she grazed her teeth over it, and then planting kisses. "Mmm...uhg...OH!" He shouted as he came in her mouth.

When he had finished, Bethany removed her mouth, and stood back up. She caressed her hand over his abs, as he regained himself.

"Oh...my...you...got...an...'O'...way...to...go..." He panted out. He had stopped panting and he made them go back to their original spots. "Now, here's your last test, got it? And then maybe I'll give you a reward if you pass."

Bethany nodded,"Got it Proffesor."

He lifted her up, her hips meeting his. He used the wall as a stabilizer as he slid into her. She gasped, and her muscles adjusted. After Draco was positive she was ready, he slid nearly all the way out, and then back in. He did this over and over, faster and faster, as Bethany learned, clawing his back, screaming his name. He nipped her neck here and there, moaning against her neck as she grinded her hips with his.

"OH! DRACO! FUCK ME HARDER!" She cried.

Draco did as asked, empowered by her dirty use of language. "OH! YOUR SO TIGHT!" He yelled as she came, as she had her very first orgasm. After a few pushes, he was out too. He slid completely out, and leaned against her.

She unwrapped her legs from his waist and clutched on with her arms instead. He went digging through their clothes for his wand, and when he found it, he sat Bethany down, her legs spread. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Making sure you don't get pregnant," Draco said as he slid his wand into her, performing the charm. Bethany felt the little rope of pleasure wrap at her again, the spell inside her working in pleasure. When the light flashed to indicate the charm was done, Draco pulled his wand out and licked it. "I still say you taste good." He said as he licked his lips.

"Did I pass?" Bethany asked teasingly.

"Oh yes," Draco half-moaned.

"Aww, and I don't get a treat?" She asked, her eyes big.

Draco pulled up his underwear and trousers, buttoning and zipping it. He pulled out his wand and stuck it in her cunt again. "Here's your treat," he said, muttering an incantation, which he knew when used on a female, made the girl feel like she was getting fucked in her pussy, her ass, and her mouth, as well as her breasts getting pleasured. She started to writhe as the spell started to work and she started to give muffled screams. Draco pulled on the rest of his clothes and watched as she orgasmed again and settled.

Draco took his wand and cleaned it by licking up her up her cum, and then keeping her legs spread as he cleaned up her pussy. Her juices kept flowing resulting in Draco's face covered, but he cast a charm to make it look like he hadn't had sex.

He cast the same charm on Bethany, and helped her back into her clothes. She wrapped a leg around Draco's waist and said,"I'm gonna want the incantation to that spell you just used on me."

"Which one? The one that makes it look like you didn't have sex or the pleasure spell?"

"Both."

Draco wrapped an arm around her, leading her away for lunch.

NEXT WEEK

Draco had officially started calling Bethany his girlfriend. Bethany started calling Draco her boyfriend. It happened to be they had a lot in common, and now more people had started to notice her.

At the Quidditch match that day, it was a Sytherin vs. Gryffindor. Draco was determined to win, just for his girlfriend (and to avoid getting beaten up by his fellow team mates, but that's beside the point).

And win he did. After he had landed and his friends had tackled him to death in joy, Bethany had found him and kissed him, Draco lifting her off her feet for a few seconds until he put her down.

Later that night they were flying above, Bethany holding onto Draco, smiling at the ground below. Draco had stopped the broom at one point and turned to face her. "After we get back down to the ground, want a celebratory round?" He asked.

She smirked. "Your on."

**REVIEW PWEEEESHE! That's supposed to be a cute please.**


End file.
